Develop and refine methods and procedures in order to improve the diagnosis of primary hepatoma and metastatic tumor of the liver. Investigate further technical improvement of the 5'-nucleotide phosphadiesterase isozyme method by gel electrophoresis as a diagnostic tool. Further the development of correlation data (biopsy). Further develop correlation data on possible relationships of the isozyme band V of this enzyme to liver metastasis and whether there are relationships between this isozyme and other known liver markers related hepatic cancer also to improve the sensitivity of the test through the development of an alternate assay method.